barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Christmas Star
'''Barney's Christmas Star '''is a Barney Home Video that was originally released on October 22nd, 2002. This special was re-released on October 13th 2009, and aired on PBS Kids Sprout in 2010 and again in 2011. Plot After decorating the caboose puts Barney and his friends in the holiday spirit, they trim the Christmas tree in the snow-covered park. But something's missing -- the shiny, gold star for the treetop! So it's "over the river and through the woods" to grandmother's attic to search for the missing star. Just imagine all the treasure they discover -- little drummer boys and an antique typewriter that's perfect for writing a letter to Santa. After reenacting the classic poem, "The Night Before Christmas" the children celebrate with friends and family as Barney places the Christmas star atop the tree! Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * B.J. * Beth ( a best friend ) * Kami * Darnell ( no longer a friend ) * Kevin ( no longer a friend ) * Granny Phillips * Grandpa Phillips * Gianna (cameo and UNcredited) * Sean Song List #Barney Theme Song #Deck the Halls #Holidays Medley (I Love the Holidays, O Little Town of Bethlehem, My Dreidel, Habari Gani) #It's Snowing! #O Christmas Tree #Over the River and Through the Woods #Will You Just Imagine #March of the Toys #We're Writing A Letter To Santa #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Jingle Bells #O Christmas Tree (Reprise) #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #I Love You Trivia * Although Tim Dever voiced Barney in this special, Dean Wendt did his voice in the promotional preview. * After the 2002 VHS release, there were two commercials. One for a Barney Move and Groove Dance Mat and one for Chuck E. Cheese's. * This was the first home video to feature some of the Third Generation cast. * This is the only appearances of Darnell and Kevin. * The 10 seconds of the camera moving before B.J. finds a basketball in the attic was cut for unknown reasons. * One of the boxes in the attic is a QVC box. * Mickey Mantle is mentioned in this special as a baseball card * Gianna is seen making a cameo appearance. She was seen singing "Oh Christmas Tree" with BJ and Kami. * Both this and All Aboard! were the last two episodes to feature the Season 6 Barney doll. * This is the last time Tim Dever voices Barney alone (the first time was Barney's Pajama Party). * This was the only Season 7 home video to feature the Season 6 Barney Doll. * During The Night Before Christmas, all four kids are seen sleeping in the bed at first, but when Darnell wakes up, him and Kami are the only ones there. * When Barney throws the Christmas star to the top of the tree, the ladder next to the tree dissappears. * Sorry! But Darnell & Keven are no longer friends, but enemies. * YES! Trey & Beth are best friends!!!! * This is the Sean only other apperance Category:Barney Videos Category:Season 7 Videos Category:Third Generation Home Videos